Barney's Night Before Christmas
Barney's Night Before Christmas part!!!.png|Like: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Demo Version) Part 1 to 43 Coming on Tuesday, September 24, 2019 on YouTube. * Part 1: Barney's Night Before Christmas Intro and Look It's Snow * Part 2: Jingle at the Window (1999 Version) * Part 3: The Coats On, Barney Comes to Life and Winter's Wonderful (1999 Version) * Part 4: What Do You Think * Part 5: We're are Done and Gift Boxes * Part 6: Baby Bop Comes to Life and Deck the Halls (1999 Version) * Part 7: The Christmas Tree Decorations * Part 8: Oh Christmas Tree (1999 Version) * Part 9: Blow the Lights and 2 Dinosaurs Playing the Snow * Part 10: Who's Ready for the Cookies, BJ Comes to Life and Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (1999 Version) then Hello BJ * Part 11: Jingle Bells (1999 Version) * Part 12: We're are Done and Look Who's Home and The Santa's House * Part 13: Santa's Sleeping and Christmas Noises Listening * Part 14: Hello There Santa * Part 15: Into Santa's Book (1999 Version) * Part 16: Around the World Things * Part 17: Joy to the World (Instrumental, 1999 Version) * Part 18: Toy is Very Old * Part 19: The Door Shortcut * Part 20: Santa Calls "Ms Claus" * Part 21: Hello There Mrs Claus * Part 22: Look Around the Toy Factory * Part 23: Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year (1999 Version) * Part 24: Baby Bop and BJ Come Back * Part 25: Wrap it Up (1999 Version) * Part 26: Lots of Many Presents * Part 27: The 12th Days of Christmas (1999 Version) * Part 28: The Santa Suit is Just in Time * Part 29: Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies (Instrumental, 1999 Version) * Part 30: BJ & Baby Cheers and Goodbye with Friends * Part 31: Kids Helping us with Outside' * Part 32: What Happen the Barney * Part 33: Look at the Outside for Christmas Lights * Part 34: The Christmas Carolers in Comes to Life * Part 35: Silent Night (Instrumental, 1999 Version) * Part 36: We Wish You are Merry Christmas (1999 Version) * Part 37: Hannah Woke Up and the Santa's Longer * Part 38: Barney and Hannah's Helping Us * Part 39: Up on the Housetop (1999 Version) * Part 40: Tomorrow and Have Fun * Part 41: I Love You (1999 Holiday Version) * Part 42: Santa's Comes Up * Part 43 and Final Part: Barney's Night Before Christmas Blank Credits CHEESE!!!.png|Like: It's Home To Me (1999 Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming soon on Tuesday, November 5, 2019 on YouTube. (2000 Version) Part 1 to 52 Finally on October, November, December 2018 Part!!!.png|Like: A Picture Of Health (2003 Version) Part 1 to 55 Coming soon on Tuesday, November 5, 2019 on YouTube. (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 53 Coming soon on Tuesday, December 3, 2019 on YouTube. FROM HERE COMES THE FIRETRUCK!!!.png|Like: Too Much Laughing!!! (Canada Version) Part 1 to 55 Coming soon on Tuesday, November 3, 2020. CANADA55.png|Like: Night Before Christmas (Screener Version) (2008 Version) Part 1 to 59 Coming soon on Tuesday, December 7, 2021 on YouTube. (2018 Version) Part 1 to 62 (Rare) Coming soon on Tuesday, November 16, 2027 on YouTube. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation